All The Things I Never Told You
by burtneymac95
Summary: After month's of hiding her feelings, Brennan tells Angela how she feels about Booth and Hannah. Someone overhears her confession and decides to do something about it. But what happens when one person's good deed, turns into another's worst nightmare?
1. Prologue

**_Welcome readers! I know it's been a looooong time since I have updated anything, but I have been extremely busy with school, work, and sports. So please forgive me. _**

**_Anyway, I am extremely upset to how this season is going. Booth is being very distant with Brennan and Brennan is reverting back to her season 1 self. I mean, I like Hannah, in a way, but I just wish she wasn't Booth's girlfriend. So yeah, I hope you like the new story. Let me know what you think! _**

**_Summary: After 5 months of keeping what she was feeling bottled up, Brennan finally expresses her feelings about Booth and Hannah to Angela. Someone overhears her confession and decides to do something about it. But what happens when someone's good deed, turns into another's worst nightmare?_**

* * *

Temperance Brennan was sitting in her office on a Thursday night, after finishing up a case. Booth had gone home to Hannah, Cam had gone home to Michelle and Paul, and Angela and Hodgins had gone home together. She was all alone, left by herself to think.

It had been 5 months since everyone returned home. 5 months since Booth had dropped the bombshell that was Hannah, and 5 months since she had been with Booth by herself, without the accompaniment of his girlfriend. She missed him. The only time they talked was when they had a case. He wouldn't come by to make sure she ate, he wouldn't take her out for drinks after finishing up a case, he wouldn't stop over late at night with Thai and beer. That was all in the past. That was all before she rejected him, all those months ago.

Today was May 19th, 2011. Tomorrow would've been the day they would've met up at the coffee cart if they wouldn't have been called home early. Tomorrow would've been, should've been, the day that changed her life forever. But now, here she was, all alone. Everything had changed. Angela was due in 4 months. Brennan was going to become an aunt, a surrogate one to be more exact, of a beautiful baby girl. Booth was going to be the godfather, of course, and if Hannah wasn't in the picture, that would probably bring them closer. But now, instead of hugging Brennan and being with Brennan when the Hodgins' baby was born, it would be Booth and Hannah, and Brennan would be all alone.

Brennan was brought out of her deep thought by a knock on the door. She looked up and there stood Angela, with an angry look on her face.

"Hello Angela, what are you doing here?" Brennan asked.

"I can ask you the same." Angela said wobbling in, cracking the door behind her.

"I'm just working on some paperwork. That's all."

Angela looked at her desk, not seeing a single folder open.

"Where's the paperwork?" Angela asked, nodding to her desk.

Brennan panicked and put her head down.

"Are you going to tell me why you're really here? Or are we going to sit here in silence and make my husband wait out in the car forever?"

"Why are you here Ange?"

"I forgot my purse. Now why are you here?"

"I…I…." Brennan thought it was now time to be truthful. The past 5 months she had been lying to her best friend, telling her she wasn't jealous of Booth and that she was fine. But Brennan was to the point where she couldn't fight it any longer. It was time to let the dam break.

"I have no one to go home to, Angela." Brennan confessed.

Angela was taken aback. She wasn't expecting that answer. "Sweetie, if you're lonely, you know you can come and stay with Hodgins and I."

"No, absolutely not. You two are busy preparing for the baby and being newlyweds. You don't need me interfering."

"One, we're not newlyweds anymore. And two, you wouldn't be interfering. We love you Bren, this baby is going to love you, we would be delighted if you would come over and stay if you were lonely."

Brennan listened to what Angela was saying, and noticed there was no _Booth loves you _in that sentence_._ Because he didn't. He didn't want her now. He didn't care about her now. He didn't….need her now.

"No Angela. I'm fine. Okay? I don't need to stay with you and Hodgins, I'm fine, by myself."

Angela could see the hurt in Brennans eyes, and her voice. This wasn't about her being by herself, this was about her being without Booth.

"Have you talked to Booth lately?" Angela asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Brennan bit back.

"Just asking a question. Have you?"

Brennan sighed. "Not since this morning when we finished up the case."

"When's the last time you guys have gone out after a case?"

Brennan held her breath, breathed through her nose, and let the air out of her mouth. "Without Hannah? Over a year."

"It seriously hasn't been that long. Has it?" Angela asked, appalled.

"Yes. The last time we went out for drinks after solving a case was the Gravedigger one, but…I don't want to talk about that."

"It's killing you, isn't it?"

"Angela, if whatever it is your talking about is killing me, I would already be dead, hence the killing part of your statement."

"Bren, you know damn well what I'm talking about. It's hurting you that Booth doesn't spend time with you anymore, isn't it?"

Brennan didn't want to answer. She didn't want anyone to know how she was feeling. But it was her best friend, her very wise best friend. So she came clean.

"It is hurting me immensely." she sighed. Brennan stood up and began pacing the room. "We don't talk anymore unless it's case related. We don't go out for lunch or dinner anymore. We don't have celebratory drinks after a case. We don't eat Thai and drink beer together. We don't….we don't do anything, anymore. We're just strictly partners now. and….I hate it."

She whispered the last part, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Aw sweetie, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt this way. These past few months you have been saying you were okay and lying but….you've been hurting a lot, haven't you?"

"Yes Angela. I can't explain why I'm feeling this way. I never have. Booth has had girlfriends before, and I admit I've always felt a little uneasy about it but now….I feel, heart-broken, metaphorically speaking. I once told Booth that the heart was just a muscle, it couldn't be crushed, it couldn't break, but now…I have been proved wrong. And, I don't like it. I hate being wrong. I absolutely hate it."

She was crying harder now, and Angela's arms were wrapped around her.

"I…I love him Angela. I realize that now. I made a mistake. I made a huge mistake. I…I don't know what to do."

Angela pulled out of the hug and held Brennan by the shoulders.

"Tell him." Angela stated.

"Angela, I can't. He has Hannah now. He'll hate me for ruining the one thing that has made him happy in a long time."

"The one thing that's made him happy in a long time? Bren, you have made him happy for 6 years. Every single day, you being you, being there for him, caring about him, loving him, you made him happy. And you still do."

"No I don't Angela. He doesn't want me now. He doesn't need me now. I…I lost."

"Sweetie, love is not a game. It can't be lost. Even if you were with someone for years and break up, you still love them. You never lose love for someone. He may be with Hannah now, but he still loves you. He has loved you for 6 years. He believes that love lasts an eternity. That doesn't go away just because he found someone new. Just tell him sweetie."

"I can't Angela. I guess I'm just going to have to continue to see the man that I'm in love with, love someone else."

Angela sighed, realizing that there was no getting through to Brennan. Booth and Brennan were going to have to fix this thing together, by themselves.

"Fine sweetie. I'm done trying. But you're coming home with us tonight."

"But Angela, I was…."

"No. Shut up. You are coming home, right now, with me and Hodgins. Lets go."

Brennan sighed in defeat. She hurriedly grabbed her purse, as Angela wobbled and dragged Brennan at the same time.

"Slow down Angela. I can walk by myself."

Brennan turned the lights out in her office and followed Angela out the door, locking and closing it behind her.

Once they were gone, someone stepped out from the shadows of the corner, with shock evident all over their face.

* * *

**_Who do you think it is? Review if you want to find out ;) Hope you liked it!_**


	2. Famous Last Words

**_Wow! I am absolutely floored by the response to this story. I had soooo many favorite story's, story alert's, and reviews that it took up most of my inbox! I am incredibly happy you guy's like the first chapter so much, because I am really enjoying writing this. _**

**_Most of you said it was either Booth, Cam, Hannah, or Sweets that was lurking in the shadows, and you are about to find out! So to those of you who guessed correctly, congratulations!_**

**_Now on with the show!_**

****

* * *

Hannah Burley was no home-wrecker. She was not the type of woman to move in or try to steal other women's men. It just wasn't her. So when she heard Temperance Brennan telling Angela how she really felt about Booth, she knew she had became _that_ woman, the rebound girl. Something happened between Booth and Brennan that she didn't know about yet. But she knew it had to have been bad for them to leave each other for 7 months, and for Brennan to have said "I made a huge mistake."

She knew once she arrived that she was an intruder, an outsider, but she stuck around for Booth, because she loved him. But as the months went on, she began to see that Seeley Booth wasn't hers' to love. That his heart already belonged to someone, and that woman was Temperance Brennan.

* * *

Hannah unlocked the door to her and Booth's apartment and entered. Booth was sitting on the couch watching the Phillies game.

"Hey babe. Where have you been all night?" Booth asked, standing up and greeting his girlfriend with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Around. Honey, sit down." she said in a serious tone.

Booth could easily tell something was wrong. "Hannah, what's the matter?"

"Just…sit down. Please."

Booth turned around and sat back down on the couch, as she sat beside him. She sighed, tears starting to fill her eyes due to what she was about to do.

"Han, are you crying?" Booth asked, reaching to wipe the tears away.

She stopped him, grabbed his hand, and held it.

"I love you." she started.

"I love y…"

"No. Stop. Let me talk, please?"

Booth nodded. He knew something bad was going to happen. He had been through this before. Hannah was about to break up with him and held his breath for what was about to come.

"I love you. These past 10 or 11 months have been….amazing, anything I could've ever asked for. Our time in Afghanistan was great, made it easier being there. But when we got here, I…I realized I should have stayed there."

"Hannah, why?" he interrupted, confused as ever.

"Stop interrupting!" she shouted.

Booth jumped at her sudden outburst.

"Sorry." she whispered. "As I was saying. I shouldn't have came here. Don't get me wrong, I have loved spending every day and night with you for the past 5 months here but…you know as well as I do that…this was never going to be a life time thing. You're in love with Dr. Brennan."

"What?" he exclaimed, completely taken aback by what she just said. "Hannah, no I'm not. I love you."

"What happened between you guy's?" she asked, stopping his soon-to-be rant on how he didn't love Brennan.

"What do you mean?" he asked, avoiding the answer.

"What happened between you guy's Seeley? I know something happened because two best friends and partners don't just go to opposite ends of the world just to have a change of scenery. So I'm asking, what happened?"

Booth took a deep breath. He knew one day he would have to share his former rejection with her, but he didn't think it would be this soon.

"She rejected me." he whispered. "About a month or so before I went to Afghanistan, I asked Bones to give us a chance. She said no, that she couldn't change, and she didn't have an open heart like me. I told her I knew from the very beginning and that I wanted to be with her for 30, 40, or 50 years. She said no. So I told her I had to move on. And I did."

"Did you tell her you loved her?" she asked.

"What? Of course I….shit." he whispered.

"What Seeley?"

"I…I never told her I loved her. I just told her I knew and wanted to give us a shot. I never said I love you."

"Seems to me you didn't fight for her hard enough, which I don't understand. Because the Seeley I know, wouldn't have let her say no. He would've fought and proved to her that she did have an open heart, not just back down and say okay."

"Well I was heart- broken! Okay? I have been in love with her for almost 7 years and…she just took my heart, and ripped it out. And then she just leaves! Without even asking me first!"

Hannah heard his word's loud and clear and realized that her theory was just proved right. He didn't say "I used to be in love with her." or "I was in love with her for almost 7 years." He said, "I have been in love with her." meaning he still was, and probably always will be.

"Did you ever ask her to change? Did you ever tell her that she didn't need to? That you loved her just the way she was? Maybe that would've helped. Because maybe, she would've told you that she loved you, instead of Angela."

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"I stopped by the Jeffersonian to ask Temperance if she wanted to have a girl's night out sometime, since it seemed like she hasn't been around forever. But when I arrived, the door was cracked, and I heard two people talking, Temperance and Angela, and Temperance is hurting, Seeley. She said she loves you and that she made a huge mistake, which I now figure she is referring to your rejection, and that she's going to have to watch the man she loves love someone else."

"She said that?" Booth asked, surprised.

Brennan never expressed her feelings like that. Had she really been that upset these past 5 months without him realizing?

"Yes. And…I don't want to stand in the way of your guy's love story any longer. I know when to bow out gracefully."

Booth put his head down and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Hannah. I..I do love you. With all my heart."

Hannah nodded. "But your heart is no longer your's to give. Somebody already has it, and it's not me."

Booth squeezed her hand and reached over, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you Hannah, so much."

"I'll have my things gone by tomorrow afternoon, and tonight I'll stay at a hotel." she said, standing up.

"You don't have to do that Hannah. You're more than welcome to stay in the guest room." Booth said, as he stood up as well.

Hannah raised a finger and shook her head.

"Don't mess this up Seeley." were her final words, as she grabbed her purse and exited their, his, apartment.

"I won't." he said to himself.

* * *

**_Hope you guy's were pleased with the mystery eavesdropper and the break up. I surely hope I didn't dissapoint. Now please let me know what you thought by leaving a short, or a long (rather preferred) review. Thanks!_**


	3. Listen To Your Heart

**_Oh wow! I am so sorry to those of you who read the chapter 3 I posted earlier! I updated the wrong document and it messed everything up. I am soooo sorry. This is the real version of chapter 3! Once again, I'm sorry to all who read the one from earlier!_**

**_I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! I am absolutely thrilled that this story is doing so well. I am enjoying writing it and am glad you guy's are enjoying reading it. _**

**_Now it's time to find out what Booth is going to decide to do. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Brennan awoke the next day to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining in one of the many guest bedrooms at the Hodgin's Estate. She looked at the clock as it read 9:27. She yawned and checked her phone for any missed calls or text messages, particularly Booth's. But, not to her surprise, his name was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and as she closed her phone as the date appeared, sending a chill through her body.

May 20th, 2011. It had been exactly one year today that Brennan had gone off to Indonesia, leaving her friend and partner behind. She remembered the words they spoke that day as they held hands.

_"Sorry, I couldn't get a pass, I had to sneak off the base to come to say goodbye. Listen Bones, you got to be really careful in that Indonesian jungle." He said with concern evident in his voice._

_"Booth in a week you're going to a war zone, please don't be a hero."_

_Booth nodded his head silently and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat._

_"Please just...don't be you." She pleaded with him._

_Booth extended his hand; she looked down at it and slipped her hand in his._

_"One year from, today, we meet at the reflecting pool on the mall, right by the..."_

_"...Coffee cart... I know. One year from today." She finished for him, sadly._

_He squeezed her hand tightly, as if not wanting to let go. He turned around and walked away, as did she, but not without looking back and getting one last glimpse of each other, before they departed on their one year separation._

She could still feel his touch, the strength he put into squeezing her hand. She remembered the urge she had to reach up and kiss him and to never let go. She could now feel his mouth on hers from the time they kissed outside the Hoover. His breath was warm and tasted like spearmint from the mints he chewed all day. His tongue glided over hers and they danced swiftly until….

Brennan was brought out of her train of thought by a knock on the door.

"Bren, it's Angela. You awake yet?" Angela called from outside her room.

"Yes Angela. Come in."

Brennan heard the knob turn and Angela was in seconds later.

"How did you sleep sweetie?"

"Actually, rather well, for once. I woke up only once and that was to get a drink of water."

"That's good. So have you decided what you're going to do yet?"

Brennan's mind wandered back to the conversation they had late last night.

"_Tomorrow would've been the day Booth and I met up again if we wouldn't have been called home early." _

_"Oh that's right. Were you two going to do anything special?" _

_"We were going to meet up at the coffee cart by the reflecting pool on the mall." _

_"You know what would be romantic? If you went there tomorrow anyway." _

_"Angela, I doubt he even remembers that we were supposed to meet up, and besides, he wouldn't do so anyway because he has Hannah now." _

_"But if he cares about you, and what you guy's promised each other is important to him, he will. Just go sweetie, see what happens. Take a chance." _

_"I'll think about it Ange, but I don't think it's going to happen."_

"Yeah, I have. I think I'm going to go. After talking with you last night, I came back here and laid down, reminiscing on the moments Booth and I have shared over the years. I only concluded that…I made a promise to him. Even though it's not how it was supposed to be, we still made a promise. So I'm going to hold up my end of the bargain, and go to that coffee cart, and see if he holds up his end as well. I will wait for him to show, but if he doesn't, I will know how he feels and where we stand."

Angela enveloped Brennan into a hug. "Thank you so much sweetie. I can guarantee he will show up. Trust me."

* * *

Booth awoke the next day to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining, but something was different. He patted the space next to him, and after 5 months, no one was there. Suddenly, all the memories of the night before came flooding back to him.

"_You're in love with Dr. Brennan."_

"_She is hurting, Seeley."_

"_Did you tell her you loved her?"_

"_Seems to me you didn't fight hard enough."_

"_She said she loves you and made a huge mistake."_

"_Don't mess this up Seeley."_

He couldn't believe it. He had finally found out that Temperance Brennan, the woman he has been in love with for 7 years, loved him back. He just wished it wouldn't have hurt Hannah though. She was truly an amazing woman. Smart, beautiful, funny, strong willed, independent. Most people in their right mind wouldn't let a woman like her get away. But he realized that by letting her go, a completely different door was opening up for him. A door that he had wanted to open for so many years. A door that held happiness and eternal love. A door that he was soon to walk into.

He looked at his phone, noticing the date. May 20th, 2011.

_"Hmm, this date seems somehow important." _he thought.

Then, it hit him like a freight train. One year ago today, they had stood in the airport together, holding hands, and said goodbye. He remembered the promise they made to each other, to meet up at the coffee cart beside the reflecting pool on the mall.

_"Would she still go?" _he asked himself. "_Well, if she really cared about me the way she told Angela she did, she would." _ He found himself answering.

It was settled. Booth jumped out of bed, threw on a shirt, jeans, and shoes, and exited his bedroom. It was 11:34. He didn't know what time he was supposed to go, if she was already there, or if she even went at all. He took his chances though, grabbed his keys, and headed out the door to show the woman that he loved just how much he really did.

* * *

**_Will their plan's work out? I want to hear your thoughts, so please leave a review. Thanks :)_**


	4. Life Ain't Always Beautiful

**_Thank you to all who reviewed on the last chapter, though I didn't get as many as I usually do. I think the cause of this is many people probably read the first chapter 3 I posted, which was actually to another one of my stories, they thought it was going in the wrong direction, and stopped reading. So if that's the case, I'm terribly sorry and...please come back! Please? :(_**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!

* * *

_**

_1:35_

Brennan looked at her phone, checking the time. She had arrived at the coffee cart over 2 hours ago. She sat on the bench, two coffee's by her side. She wondered if she was crazy doing this. She could be waiting here all day, and he might not even show up. She stood up, roaming around the crowded outside mall, observing vendors and their products. She came across a little stand, where small little figurines of Disney characters stood, and one, she recognized. Brainy Smurf.

She picked her up, as her mind flashed back to the night Booth had given that to her, after she had finished telling him about Andy Fleuger and he told her about his embarrassing high school moment (or so he thought it was.) They were so solid back then. She remembered the words he spoke to her. "You have your looks, and a whole lot more." she recalled him saying.

Suddenly, she felt tears developing in her eyes.

"Ma'am? May I help you?" the owner of the stand asked.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." she said, wiping the tears from her eyes and setting the Smurf back onto the table, and walked away.

_3:46_

Brennan pulled out her cell phone, checking the time. She got discouraged, shutting her phone off in the process. She sighed, as she realized she had been here 4 hours all ready and still no sign of Booth. Maybe she was crazy. Yes, she had to be crazy. Waiting all day, by herself, for a man that was already taken by someone else. She stood up, her stomach growling, and went off to find the nearest food stand.

The time was now 5:48. She had been sitting there since 11 o'clock. For 6 hours, she had been pacing, sitting down, walking around, sitting back down, buying a drink, and sitting back down. She kept hoping that at any minute, Booth was going to show up, give her a hug, and tell her he was sorry about everything that had happened the past year. But as every minute passed, the likely hood of that happening, kept decreasing rapidly.

It was now 8:00. Brennan had officially been there for 9 hours. She finally accepted the fact that Booth wasn't going to show up. He was probably at home, having dinner with his girlfriend, and would soon be heading to bed with her by his side. She was crazy to have thought that Booth would've shown up. Things had changed between them since they made that promise. They led different lives, and there was no way Brennan could change that now. He had officially moved on, and this had proven it to her.

Standing up, she threw her now cold coffee and the one that she had saved for him in the garbage. She sighed, and walked into towards her car, knowing where Booth and her now stood.

Brennan was in her car on her way home, when she remembered she had turned her phone off. She reached over into her purse, grabbing her cell and pressing the END button. The phone vibrated and turned on. Shortly after, 23 new voicemails appeared upon her screen. Brennan's heart stopped. Something must be wrong. No one would leave that many voice mail's if something wasn't wrong.

She checked her missed calls, 10 from Angela, 8 from Cam, 3 from Sweets, and 2 from Hodgins. Yes, something was definitely wrong. Seeing that Angela had called the most, she pressed send and called her best friend.

"Brennan! Where the hell have you been?" Angela yelled on the other line.

"Angela, you know I went to the coffee cart to wait for Booth. What's wrong?"

"You weren't there when we went there!"

"What are you talking about? I was there all day Ange. I just left."

"Whatever Bren, the important thing isn't where you were, the important thing is….Booth was in a car accident."

Brennan's heart stopped once again, as she lost control of the car and swerved into the other lane. On the other line, Angela could hear horns blowing and Brennan screaming.

"BRENNAN! What's going on?" Angela screamed.

After moments later, she got her answer.

"Sorry Angela. I lost control of my vehicle and went into the other lane. I had to throw my phone down to regain control and swerve back into my lane. I'm on the side of the road now."

"Great. That's good. Now can you please put the car back in drive and get down here to the hospital?"

Brennan's sudden life threatening experience made her forget at what caused it. Booth. She started up her car again, and slowly made a U-turn, going back towards the hospital.

"Of course. Angela, what happened? How did he…is he o…is he alive?" Brennan found herself stuttering and crying.

"He's unconscious Bren. He's banged up pretty good. Ruptured his spleen, broken leg, arm, and neck, a couple of broken ribs, his lung collapsed, and he has a possible concussion."

Brennan took the time to let the information she was just given sink in.

"But…he's alive?" Brennan asked hesitantly.

"Surprisingly yes. The doctor's are saying he's lucky he didn't die on the spot."

"What happened?"

"He was driving down some back road and was going around the corner, when some jack ass came towards him and collided head on with Booth. The driver of the other car was killed and Booth…Booth was lucky. But we don't know for how long."

Brennan felt the tears coming stronger. "What time did this happen?"

"The police said it occurred at maybe 1 or 2, but no one found him until 6. No one really drive's on that road anymore. It's basically just to get away and take a ride. Cam said he came to her office to talk to her about something around 12, left about quarter after or so, and the crash happened at about 1:35."

"What was he talking to Cam about?" Brennan asked curiously.

"I don't know. She's too upset right now to really say anything. She's been sitting in the corner by herself for the past 4 hours, after trying to call you numerous times, as have all of us."

"Who all is there?"

"Me, Hodgins, Cam, and Sweets."

"Hannah's not there?" she asked surprised.

"No. That's the weird thing. You would think that she would be here, but…she's no where to be found."

"That's oddly strange."

"Yes, very. Are you almost here?" Angela asked with urgency.

Brennan made a left turn, pulling into the the hospital parking lot.

"Pulling in right now. I'll see you in a couple minutes." she said, and hung up her phone.

How had she managed to stay so calm after almost completely wrecking her car? Her stomach ached, longing to see how Booth was. She sat in the car a couple minutes, taking deep breathe's and reassuring herself that everything would be go, and praying to god she wasn't only kidding herself.

* * *

**_Fooled you didn't I? Ha-ha. And you guy's thought Booth was going to show up, tell her how he really felt, and they would just fall back into each other's arms. Well not in my story! Hope I didn't disappoint._**

**_Please review! _**

**_And yes, it was no coincidence that the same time Brennan checked her phone was the time that Booth crashed. That's how in sync they are with each other :)_**


	5. Living on a Prayer

**_Sorry it's taken me a couple of day's to post this. I've been really busy with school and what not. _**

**_Thank you guy's for the remarkable reviews on the last chapter. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this and I love hearing everyone's thoughts. _**

**_Remember, please review!_**

* * *

Brennan walked into the hospital in a daze. There she had been all day, sitting at that coffee cart thinking he didn't care about her, when in reality, he was hurt and all alone. She felt so selfish and naïve. She felt that she should've known him better than that. But he had changed the past 5 months, they both had, and she didn't know what to expect from him anymore.

oooo

She walked into the ICU waiting room where she saw Angela, Hodgins, and Sweets sitting side by side, and Cam in the corner by herself.

"Any change?" Brennan asked, and everyone looked up as Angela walked over to her.

"Sweetie. It's not…it's not looking to good." Angela replied sadly, tear's filling her eyes.

"No! No! He can't…he can't die. I want to see him, I have to see him!" she yelled.

"No one is allowed back there Dr. B." Hodgins spoke walking up behind Angela.

"But I'm his partner! I'm his friend! I'm…."

"The love of his life." Cam spoke as she walked over to them.

"What?" Brennan asked confused.

"Dr. Brennan, Booth stopped at my office before the accident. He…he and Hannah broke up."

"Is that why he crashed? Because he was in a state of depression and sadness?" Brennan asked, urgently but angrily.

"No, of course not. Brennan, Hannah broke up with him because…she heard your confession to Angela last night."

"My confession? What confession…I..oh…She was there?" she studdered, realizing the confession Hannah was referring to.

Cam nodded. "She went home and told Booth that he was still in love with you, and you loved him. She left and Booth spent the rest of the night thinking. He came to me the next day and told me what today was, how you were supposed to meet up at the coffee cart. He was going to take a ride to sort his mind out, when he…he got hit. I'm so sorry Brennan. I really am."

Brennan was crying profusely now.

"He remembered." she whispered.

Angela slightly pushed Hodgins back and pulled Brennan into a hug. "See sweetie. I told you." she soothed.

"I have to seem him." she said, pulling out of Angelas grasps.

"Dr. Brennan, no one is permitted too…." Sweets interferred, feeling left out sitting by himself.

"I don't care! I have to see him!"

She turned away and ran towards the door.

"Brennan! You can't!" they all four yelled as Angela and Cam ran after her.

Brennan stopped at the nurses station.

"Seeley Booth?" she asked.

"Room 20. But miss, no one's aloud in there!" the nurse exclaimed, but Brennan was already gone.

She finally made it to his room, but stopped dead in her tracks. Through the window, she could see him hooked up to all kinds of monitors. He had casts on both his arm and leg, a neck brace, and a tube in his mouth.

Moments later, Angela and Cam caught up to her.

"Brennan. Come on. You don't need to see him like this. He wouldn't want you to."

Brennan didn't listen and entered his room slowly. She walked over to him, stared, and grabbed his hand. She bowed her head, as tears fell again.

"I'm so sorry Booth. I…I'm sorry I broke your heart. I'm sorry. I was being selfish. I…I…"

And then she could no longer talk. Cam and Angela walked in, grabbing her arms and holding her from behind. Someone knocked on the door, as they all turned around and saw a doctor and a nurse standing there.

"There she is. That's the woman that barged in here when I told her she wasn't allowed." the nurse spoke angrily at to the doctor.

"Calm down Annie. Don't act like it hasn't happened before. Hello, I'm Dr. Toliver, Agent Booth's doctor. And you are?"

"I'm Angela Montenegro, this is Dr. Camille Saroyan and this is…"

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Ahh, Dr. Brennan. You must be Booth's partner, yes? I've heard a lot about you two, amazing work really."

"With all due respect Dr. Toliver, I don't think this is a time to be admiring Booth and Brennan's partnership. What happened to Dr. Gallagher? Wasn't he supposed to be the head doctor on Booth's case?" Cam asked.

"Yes, he was indeed. But one of Dr. Gallagher's major, first priority patients needed emergency assistance, so here I am."

"I'm hoping they chose you because you are fairly skilled and not just because they needed a quick replacement." Brennan spoke.

Dr. Toliver laughed, when he received 3 evil glares from 3 independent woman. "Right, you were serious. I'm very sorry. Can we continue discussing Agent Booth's condition?"

The three woman nodded, as Brennan looked down at him and took a deep breath.

"Agent Booth here has multiple injuries. He has a broken arm, leg, neck, and 4 ribs. He ruptured his spleen and his right lung collapsed. We're not sure if there is internal bleeding, and the CT results came back, concluding that he does in fact have a concussion."

"When will he wake up?" Brennan asked.

"There's no telling that, Dr. Brennan I'm very sorry."

"But this has happened before. He's head brain surgery before and didn't wake up till 4 days later. Could it be more severe this time?"

"There is definitely a possiblilty of that, considering his previous a coma and the extent of his injuries. We took him into surgery earlier to repair his lung and spleen, so the anesthesia might be a reason he hasn't woke up yet as well. We have inserted a chest tube to remove any air, fluid, or pus from the intrathoracic space. We are going to keep a close watch on him over the next 48-72 hours or so. But with the extent of his injuries, there's no telling if he will ever recover or wake up. All there is to do is wait. I am sincerely sorry."

Brennan took a seat beside his bed, holding his hand in the process.

"Thank you Dr. Toliver." Brennan said quietly.

"If you need me, I can be paged at any time." he spoke professionaly, and left the room.

"Brennan, I am so sorry. This isn't how it was supposed to happen this…isn't fair."

"Can you please leave us alone?" she asked harshly. "I would like to be by myself."

They nodded, and walked out of the room.

"Here we go again Booth. I'm sitting here hoping and praying that you wake up while you're probably having a beautiful dream."

She stopped for a moment, bowing her head and then continued. "You were going to the coffee cart. I should've known you would've. We made a promise. I sat there all day waiting for you, thinking that you forgot about me and didn't care enough to hold up your end of the bargain when…when you were suffering. I was selfish. I should've at least called you, see what you were doing or what you had planned for the day, maybe I could've saved this from happening."

She was crying harder now, squeezing his hand tighter and tighter, burying her head into the side of his bed.

"I need you Booth. I've needed you since the day we met. I've needed you these last 5 months, I...I need you now. Please, if you can hear me, just...give me some kind of sign."

She waited, hoping that Booth would magically wake up, but nothing happened.

For the rest of the day, she waited. Waited for him to die, waited for him to live, waited for an absolution, that would hopefully come.

* * *

**_Okay, so you may recognize the final line a little from the Titanic. But I changed it a bit to fit the story line better. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, review!_**

**_Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends Evan. I'm waiting for you. I have for over a year now, and will continue till the day you say you don't want me. Please, don't keep me waiting any longer. It's killing me. Love you(:_**


	6. Bring Me to Life

**_I'm so sorry that I haven't update in a while, I've been having computer problems and haven't been able to upload anything. Please forgive me by giving me lots of reviews ;)_**

**_P.S. The italicized part is Brennan's book, as you should be able to figure out. _**

****

* * *

Brennan sat beside Booth's bed, laptop on her lap, typing away. She hadn't moved from her spot for 4 hours, and that was only because Rebecca had showed up with Parker. The 10 year old was devastated seeing his father in such terrible condition. It wasn't like the last time when Booth was in a coma, he didn't look in pain then, but now…Parker could only manage to look at him for 2 minutes. Rebecca had apologized to Brennan, hating the fact that this not only caused Parker pain, but all of Booth's friends as well. Parker had said goodbye to Brennan, as he wrapped his arms around her and cried. Brennan had wanted to cry herself, and she did. But she told him that they needed to be strong if Booth was going to get better. They had left and Brennan was alone once again. Brennan had decided to write another story, knowing that the last time she did, it helped awake Booth.

"Booth, I don't know what you will think of this story but...it's something that I've dreamed about, honestly. I usually don't write this kind of stuff, but when it's my life and how I want things to go, I guess it is easier. So, I hope you like this, if you can hear me."

ooo

_Booth and Brennan were in bed, Booth's arms wrapped around Brennan. He kissed the top of her head and whispered "I love you. You know that?" _

_"Oh really? I had no idea considering what we just got done doing." she said playfully._

_ Booth laughed. "Would you like me to show you again?" _

_"Oh-oh-oh, definitely." _

_Brennan awoke the next day, feeling the bed next to her, and feeling nothing. _

_"Booth?" she asked, frightened. _

_She looked around. The bathroom door was open so he wasn't in there, his clothes were no longer on the floor, there was no sign of him. She jumped out of bed, quickly picking up her clothes from last night, putting them on. She walked out into the living room and once again, no sight of him. She walked into the kitchen, when she finally felt relieved. There was a note on the counter. _

_"Bones, went to go pick up a few things. Don't think that I abandoned you. Be back soon. __Love, Booth." _

_S__he smiled and felt foolish. She should've known Booth wouldn't leave her, not when they just got together and consummated their relationship. She sighed a huge sigh and walked over to the coffee machine, brewing a fresh pot. While it was being made, she went into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She heard her phone ringing from the bedroom, and ran in quickly to answer. _

_"Brennan." _

_"Hey Sweetie." Angelas voice rang from the other line. _

_"Hello Angela. Is there anything you need?" _

_"No I just called because I called quite a few times last night and you didn't answer." _

_"Oh. I was uh…busy." she lied, well, sort of._

_"Yeah? You know what's weird? Booth didn't answer either." _

_"That is weird Angela. I uh…I have no idea why he didn't answer." once again she lied._

_"Have you talked to him?" Angela asked, knowing exactly why both of her friends were not picking up their phones. _

_"Not since we finished the case last night. He said he was uh…going home to catch the…Stackers game." _

_"Stackers? You mean….Steelers?" _

_"Yeah, yeah that's it. He was going home to catch the Steelers game. You know Booth and his sports." _

_"Yeahhhh." Angela drug out. "Okay, so everything is alright?" _

_"Yes Angela, everything is fine. I'm just going to stay home today, catch up on my writing, spend some much needed alone time." _

_"Okay? Are you sure you don't want me to come over? Help keep some company?" _

_"__No, I'm fine Ange, really. Spend time with Hodgins." _

_"Sure. Okay. If you need anything let me know." _

_"Will do Angela. Thank you." _

_"You're welcome?" _

_And Brennan hung up.  
_

_"Wow, that was a close one." She thought. _

_She wasn't sure if Booth wanted people to know yet, so she thought it was best just to keep it a secret for now. She walked into the kitchen, pouring herself her fresh brewed coffee. She sat down on the couch, as memories of yesterday came to her mind. _

_Booth finally told her that him and Hannah broke up, and he apologized for not fighting hard enough for her that time outside the Hoover. Shortly after, they were ripping each others clothes and eventually got into bed. _

_She was brought of her thought by a knock on the door, and Brennan walked over to answer. She checked the peephole just like Booth had always told her to do. And there she saw him. She unlocked the door with a smile and opened it where Booth stood holding flowers, daisies to be exact, and a box with two coffees and donuts. _

_"Booth, you didn't have to." _

_"But I wanted to. I'm a romantic, so yes I went out and bought you breakfast and flowers. I hope you don't mind." He said handing her the flowers as he walked in and sat the box down. She smelled them, smiling as she did so. _

_"No, not at all. Their lovely. Smell exceptional." _

_"And their daisies, your favorite." _

_"I'm appalled you remember." _

_"Why? You should know that I remember a lot of things you tell me because they're important to you and make you, you." _

_"I remember a lot of things about you too, you know?" _

_"Yes, I do. You've proved that when you named everything that had happened to me when I was having a release of gastric gases or whatever." _

_She leaned into him, kissing him. "I love you Booth. I really do." _

_"I know. I'm so glad to hear you say that. Did you worry when you woke up?" _

_"__Truthfully, I did. I believed that you thought it was a mistake and left before I woke up and made it awkward." _

_"You know I would never consider anything with you a mistake. I love you Bones, don't doubt it for a second."_

ooo

"Brennan?" Angela interrupted her story writing, walking into the room.

"Angela, hi." she said, saving her work and setting the laptop on the stand.

"Any change?" Angela asked.

Brennan looked at Booth and shook her head.

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"Angela can we just…go get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Yeah, of course."

Brennan grabbed her purse and walked out of the room, with Angela following, leaving Booth's mind to cease for a while.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! Please review :)_**


	7. Secrets

_**I am soooo, extremely sorry about the delay in this chapter. I have been really busy and have not had anytime to get on the internet in over 2 weeks! So please, forgive me. **_

_**I want to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, though it doesn't seem like I have as many followers and readers as I did before. So please, if you're reading, let me know by leaving a small, one word review, or even a large, more than one sentence review ;)**_

_**Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_

* * *

Booth and Brennan sat at the diner, hand in hand, waiting for their food to arrive. _

_"I am awkwardly exhilarated by this public display of affection. Just knowing that any moment, one of our friends can walk in and see us excites me, but worries me at the same time." _

_Booth looked wildly at her, then smiled. "I'm just happy to share this with you Bones." _

_She smiled back, as he rubbed circles on her palm. They were too wrapped in each other to notice the waitress's whispering excitedly about what they saw. After 7 long years of seeing Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan eat together, stare at each other, completely focus on one another, and both have different dates and friends along with them, they were finally acknowledging the fact that they love each other. _

_"Harriet, look at Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. Look's like they've finally came to their senses." _

_"Wow. Would you look at that. What has it been, 7 years?" _

_"Just about. I have never seen 2 people more perfect for each other than them." _

_"What are we looking at ladies?" _

_"Well George, looks like you have to pay me that $50 after all." she said, pointing to their table as George sighed. "And you said all hope was gone for them." _

_"Good afternoon ladies, what are you all staring at?" Sweets asked, coming up to the counter. _

_Harriet pointed to their table, as Sweets looked and dropped the briefcase he was carrying. Booth and Brennan heard the noise, quickly letting go of each others hands, and looked over. _

_"Sweets?" Booth asked. _

_"Agent Booth, hi. I uh, I didn't see you guys there." he said, as he bent down to pick up his case._

_ That was when they noticed the crowd of the Royal Diner employees all together, each quickly returning back to work. _

_"Um, Agent Booth, Angela has been trying to get a hold of you guys. I should…call her and let her know I found you." Sweets said, pulling out his phone and walking away. _

_"But Sweets, I already spoke to Angela!" Brennan yelled, but he was already out the door. _

_"You don't think he…." Booth started._

_"No, he couldn't have." Brennan reassured. _

_"But what if he did?" Booth asked. _

_"Do you want people to know, Booth? I mean, we were just sitting here hand in hand for everyone to see, but…..should we tell our friends that we are now romantically involved?" _

_"If you're okay with it, I have no problem." _

_"But you wouldn't be embarrassed to tell people were together?" _

_Booth took her hand once again. "Bones, God no. I would shout it off of a mountain. I love you and I don't care who knows it." _

_"I love you too, Booth."_

ooo

"Temperance." someone spoke, causing Brennan to stop typing.

She looked up, and there stood Jared Booth and Padme.

"Jared. Hi. How are you?" she asked, setting her laptop down and standing up to greet them.

"I was doing well until you called me about Seeley's condition. How is he?"

"No change. His wounds are healing, but his brain…not so much."

"I am so sorry Temperance. I know how much you care about him." Padme spoke.

"Yes, well….I guess that wasn't good enough, was it?"

Jared pulled up a chair and sat down beside his brother.

"In case you're wondering where Hannah is, they broke up." Brennan announced.

"Hannah? Who's Hannah?" Jared asked, bewildered.

"Booth didn't…he didn't tell you?"

Jared shook his head.

"Hannah Burley is a war correspondent he met in Afghanistan. He was sexually involved with her over there, and when we were called home, she followed him. They dated for 5 months after our return. They broke up a couple of days ago. The next day, he…he was in the accident."

Jared looked up at Padme. "He never mentioned a Hannah when we had lunch a couple months ago. Did he?"

"Not that I can remember. The only woman I've ever heard him speak about is you, Temperance."

"I am very surprised that he didn't inform you of Hannah. In his words they were 'serious as a heart attack.' I would think he would've told you."

"Like Padme said, the only girl Seeley has ever talked to me about is you. I've never heard of this Hannah girl, I can't believe he didn't tell me."

"It doesn't seem like Booth at all, I agree. Granted he isn't very open about his sex life, but if him and Hannah were as serious as he said they were, I would think he would tell his own brother."

"Yes, I would think so too."

"Okay, I think we should settle this now. I'm guessing Hannah is in the past? No need to bring her up or anything. What's done is done." Padme said.

"You're right. Tempe, Padme, would you give me a minute alone with my brother?" Jared asked.

Brennan and Padme both nodded, and walked out gracefully.

"Seeley, you have to wake up man. You have an amazing woman waiting for you, and if you don't jump on that when you wake up so help me God, I will personally kick your ass." He paused. "But I didn't come here to criticize you. You can't die Seel. You are the one person that has been there for me when no one else was. You have taught me how to be a man. You taught me everything I know. I know we've had our fights, what brothers don't? I know that some harsh things have been said and done, but that doesn't change the fact that we are brothers. Come on Seeley, we're Booth men. We're fighters. You are the strongest person I know. And if you don't pull through this, I'm not going to be able to either. You're friends need you, Temperance needs you, I…need you. So just please…come back Seeley. Wake up. Wake up you son of a bitch."

ooo

"_Seeeeeeley! Seeeeley! Come on Seeley wake up! It's Christmas!" an 8 year old Jared Booth said, jumping on his brothers bed. _

_"Okay. Okay Jared. I'm up…I'm up. did you get Pops up?" Booth asked, sitting up. _

_"Yes. He's downstairs waiting for us with presents! Come on Seeley!" _

_Jared grabbed Booth's hand and pulled him out of bed. _

_"Slow down Jar-head. I'm coming." _

_They quickly walked down the steps and into the living room, where the tree was surrounded by presents. _

_"Woah!" Jared exclaimed. "Look at all those presents!" _

_Booth smiled at his younger brother as he took a seat next to Pops on the couch. _

_After Jared was finished unwrapping all his presents, Booth saw that there was one left. _

_"Jared, you forgot one." Booth said. _

_"No shrimp, that one's for you." _

_"Pops, I told you I didn't want anything. We don't have that much money and Jareds young, he deserves the gifts, not me." _

_"Now shrimp, just because you're 16 doesn't me you don't deserve anything. Now just open it, god damnit." _

_Booth sighed and picked up his gift. He opened the box and was shocked to find just the thing he'd been wanting for a while. _

_"Two tickets to the Pens and Flyers game! Pops, how did you get these? People were wanting an arm and a leg for them." _

_"Don't worry about the how son, just enjoy em. Take that girl you've been crushing on. You deserve a good time." _

_Booth wrapped his arms around Hank. _

_"Thanks Pops. This means the world to me." _

ooo

"I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are over." The nurse told Jared.

"I was just leaving." He said as she walked away.

"What's going on in that brain of yours Seel? Because whatever it is, must be better than reality. I'll see you soon, and when I do, your ass better be sitting up and talking." He patted his brothers arm. "I love you Seeley."

* * *

**_So I don't know if Booth would've told Jared about Hannah or not, but in my story, he didn't. Hope you liked it. Please review :)_**

**_P.S. Happy late Thanksgiving! _**


	8. The Awakening

**_Wow! I am completely blown away by the reviews for the last chapter! Thank you guys soooo much! Please, keep that up. It is a joy for a 15 year old, aspiring writer(: Without further a due, heres chapter 8. Enjoy!

* * *

_**

_1 week later_

_ooo_

"Sweetie, the doctors think that it might be time to let Booth go." Angela said slowly and sympathetically.

"How can you say that Angela? After everything we've been through these past 7 years, how can you say that?" Brennan said so loud she was almost shouting.

"I'm just telling you what the doctors said. I believed that Booth could pull through this a couple days ago, but…it has been a week. Last time he was only out for 4 days. Maybe the severity of his condition is keeping him from waking up, and...it might be too late."

"But Angela, people can stay in a coma for years! I've seen a documentary before when a man woke up after being in a coma for 20 years! There is hope for him. I'm not letting him go."

"Sweetie, you know how much I love Booth. You know how badly I want him to pull through this so you guys can have your happy ending. But...I'm also thinking about reality here. I hate saying this, I honestly do but...it might be in Booth's best interest to, let him go."

"No! No!" Brennan yelled, as she started crying.

"Honey, if you really love him, let him go." someone said from behind her.

She turned around and saw her father, flowers in hand.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked sobbing, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I heard about Booth's condition, thought I might stop by and see how he was doing. But one week, sweetheart, that's a long time. Who knows how much damage has been done to his brain."

"Dad, shut up. I don't want to hear this. If you came here to tell me to kill my best friend, then leave. But if you want to talk to me, comfort me, and keep faith in him, then please, stay."

Max sighed, and patted Angela on the shoulder. "She's a tough one."

"You're telling me."

Max handed Brennan the flowers, as she put them on the counter.

"I think I'll, leave you two alone. Hodgins was bringing me some lunch." Angela said as she walked out of the room.

Brennan sat back down, as Max pulled up a chair beside her.

"Temperance." he whispered.

"Dad?" she asked.

"I know this is hard. Trust me, I do. But…"

"We are not talking about ending his life, okay? He's got a son, he's got a job, he's got dreams, he's got…"

"You. I know babe. But I'm just saying…."

"Do you know how devastated Parker will be if his father dies? And that I killed him? He would hate me forever."

"You're not killing him."

"It basically is. By telling the doctor to pull the plug, I'm ending his life. Which means, I'm killing him."

Max sighed in defeat. He understood that his daughter was a very strong opinionated woman, and there was no changing her mind.

"Okay, okay. Let's just talk about….your fondest memories of Booth."

Brennan took a deep breath and began. "Well there was….."

ooo

_"Look, you really need to learn how to speak to human beings." Booth said. _

_"I speak six languages, two of which you've never even heard of!" she retorted._

_"You're a cold fish." _

_**"**You're a superstitious moron."_

_"Get a soul."_

_**"**Get a brain."_

_#_

_ "I've never gotten a B and I never will." Brennan told Booth._

_"That's my girl." Booth whispered._

_#_

_"Here we are, all of us, basically alone, separate creatures, just circling each other, all searching for that slightest hint of a real connection. Some look in the wrong places, some just give up hope because in their mind they're thinking "Oh there's nobody out there for me." But all of us, we keep trying over and over again. Why? Because every once in a while...every once in a while, two people meet and there's that spark. And yes, Bones, he's handsome and she's beautiful and maybe that's all they see at first, but making love...making love...that's when two people become one."_

_"It is scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space."_

_"Yeah, but what's important is we try. And when we do it right, we get close."_

_"To what? Breaking the laws of physics?"_

_"Yeah, Bones. A miracle."_

_#_

_"All right, what I want you to do is take off your glasses, shake out your hair and say 'Mr. Booth, do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?'"_

_#_

_**"**What did you want to tell me?"_

_**"**That I love you... In a professional, 'atta girl' kind of way."_

_**"**'Atta girl' kind of way? Right back at'cha Booth. I love you too. 'Atta Boy.'"_

_#_

_ **"**You know, Bones. I'm glad that we don't have any secrets between each other._

_**"**Yeah. I like that."_

_"I mean, if we have something on our mind we just share it."_

_"Sure. Even with all the financial and intellectual contradictions I still feel close to you."_

_"Right. Because, you know, none of that matters anyway._

_**"**Well, sometimes looking at it through your eyes, I believe that."_

_#_

_ "Hey, you're wearing your belt buckle again. Cocky."_

_"Yeah. Ever since the whole coma thing. I just kept staring at it, thinking to myself "Why would I wear something like this?"_

_"Because you love it. You always have."_

_"Yeah, that's what I landed on."_

_"I like it. It's - Boothy."_

_#_

_"So it only took 3000 years for someone to hear her. You know, I'll tell you what, if I was Egypt I would throw you a party too."_

_"I have to speak. I hate these things."_

_"What're you talking about Bones? You're great at these things. Listen, you changed history! How many people can say that?"_

_"You can! Every arrest you make changes history. You make the world safer._

_"With your help. So, uh, Andrew thought you were going to take him to this thing. That's what he told me."_

_"I was, yes, but you and I, this was our case and I guess what goes on between us, that should just be ours. Isn't that what you said?"_

_"Yeah."_

_#_

_"Listen Bones, I would do anything for you. I would die for you. I would kill for you. But I am not getting between two best friends."_

_#_

_ "When Booth and I first met, I didn't believe that such a thing as love existed. I maintained that it was simply brain chemistry, but perhaps Booth is correct. Perhaps love comes first and then creates the reaction. I have no tangible proof, but I'm willing to accept Booth's premise."_

_#_

_ "When you talk to older couples who, you know, have been in love for 30 or 40 or 50 years, alright, it's always the guy who says, "I knew." I knew. Right from the beginning... I'm that guy, Bones. I'm that guy. I know."_

_#_

_"Is it serious between you?"_

_"Serious as a heart attack."_

_"Heart attacks are very serious."_

_"Yes, they are. Very serious."_

_ooo_

By the time brennan was finished telling her father her favorite moments and experiences with Booth, she was crying once again.

Max placed his hand on her lap and said "Tempe, let's go to the cafeteria. Get something to eat. Okay?"

Brennan nodded. She stood up as Max put his arm around her protectively and led her out the door.

Moments later, a sound came from Booth's room which no one was there to hear or see.

"Bones."

* * *

**_Yayyyy! Booth's awake! Now I better be getting some reviews for this. Want to see what he remembers? What he doesnt? Review to find out :)_**


	9. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**_Wow! Once again I am very happy and surprised by the amount of reviews on the last chapter! Thank you guys sooo much! It is such a joy opening my email and seeing sooo many review alerts. Thank you! _**

_**So last chapter, Booth said something, which means...? Well you'll have to read and find out! ;)**_

__

* * *

"Bones?" he mumbled once again. "Bones."

Over and over again he said that one word. Minutes later, Brennan walked back into the room while Max was outside answering the phone call he just received.

"I can't believe I forgot to close my laptop, I don't want anyone being able to access my files or anything." she said to herself.

"Bones?" Booth said again, but this time, it was a question.

Brennan heard it and looked over, but his eyes were still closed. Max wasn't in the room so he couldn't have heard anything.

"Must be my imagination." she whispered, as a tear formed in her eye.

_"It sounded so real." _she thought. She began to walk out when she heard it again.

"Bones." this time, it was a little louder and she knew it definitely wasn't her imagination.

She turned around.

"Booth?" she asked as she walked towards his bed, grabbing his hand and squeezing.

Max walked back in. "Ready sweetie?" he asked.

"No dad, I heard him! He said my name."

"Temperance, his eyes are closed, he's not awake, he couldn't have said your name."

"But I heard him! I know what I heard!" she shouted.

"Sweetheart, I know this is hard and you want him to wake up but…."

"Bones." he whispered again, and Max stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"See?" Brennan shouted. "Booth, I'm here. Wake up, please wake up." she squeezed his hand again. "Please, squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

She waited a couple seconds, but nothing. "Come on Booth! squeeze my hand!" she shouted.

"Tempe, calm down."

"No! He said my name! You heard him say my name!" she was now crying profusely.

"Tempe, please, don't do this to yourself."

"Dad. He…he said my…my name. I'm not leaving him."

"You need to eat. It isn't healthy to just sit here for days on end and not eat."

"I have eaten, Angela brought me Thai food last night."

"That was the last time you ate?"

She nodded.

"Come on." He said, grabbing her.

"Dad, let go. I'm not leaving. What if he wakes up? I can't miss that!"

"But what if he doesn't? What if you just sit here and nothing happens?"

"Booth would say you shouldn't base your life on what if's."

"Exactly, so please sweetie, let's go eat. 10 minutes, I promise."

She sighed and looked at Booth who didn't look any different. She kissed his hand.

"Please, don't wake up while I'm gone. And please don't hate me if you do." She whispered.

Max wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulder and guided her out of the room.

"Bones?" he asked again, moments later. His eyes began to open as his head started pounding.

"Bones?" he said as he eyes fully opened and he blinked multiple times to get used to the light.

He looked around, seeing a laptop setting on the counter and flowers.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

It took him a second to hear the beeping of machines and the scenery outside his room.

"A hospital?" he asked himself once again.

"What happened?" he closed his eyes again and tried to remember, but couldn't.

Minutes later, he drifted back to sleep.

ooo

Brennan walked back into the room with a coffee in hand. She looked at Booth who was obviously still comatose. She sat down beside him once again, and grabbed his hand.

"For a minute there I thought you were actually going to wake up." she said. She took a deep breath and continued. "I prayed today. I pray every night now, to be honest. I don't exactly believe in it, but you do. I was hoping that it would maybe make you better, which obviously didn't work. Booth, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I love you. I honestly, truly do. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you that when you offered a relationship to me but I was….I was scared. And now, I finally learned what the true feeling of regret feels like, and I don't like it at all. But Booth, I think that….I should listen to the doctors. This is going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but…I…."

"Bones." he whispered.

"Booth." she sighed and looked down, thinking it was only her imagination again.

"I love you too." He said, as she looked up in astonishment as his eyes were open and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Booth? Oh my god! You're awake!" she exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around him.

"Why the hell am I here?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" she asked, nervously as she sat back down.

"The last thing I remember is you were thinking about how you didn't want to be surrounded by murder and death anymore."

She stopped. That means he didn't remember him going to Afghanistan, her going to Maluku, and him falling in love with Hannah.

"That's really the last thing you remember?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah. What day is it?"

"It's um…May 27th." she said half truthfully.

"Oh, so I've only been in a coma for a couple weeks?"

"Well, you were only comatose for a week but….it's May 27th, 2011."

"What? What happened to the rest of the year? What…."

Brennan put her head down. He reached with his good arm over to her face, pulling her chin up with his index finger.

"Bones, what has happened?"

"In May of last year, after the Gravedigger trial, I accepted an offer to head a dig on the Maluku Islands in Indonesia and you…you went back to Afghanistan to train snipers."

Booth laughed. "Nice one Bones. It's good to see you're getting better at making jokes."

Her face became serious as she put her head down, and he could instantly tell she wasn't lying.

"You're serious?"

She nodded. "We promised to meet each at the coffee cart on the mall beside the reflecting pool a year later and….we went off on our respective trips. But 5 months ago, us only in our 7th month away, Cam needed our help on our case and we came back. You…you had a girlfriend, a war correspondent named Hannah Burley and you…you said you had moved on. You said you two were serious as a heart attack and you were so in love with her and…." She began crying.

"Bones. And what?"

"And we grew apart. This is the first time I have talked to you about something un-work related in almost 5 months."

"Bones, I'm so sorry. I truly am. Even though I don't remember everything you just told me, I am sorry. I can't believe everything has happened. It feels like a...a dream."

There was a pregnant pause before he continued.

"I uh...I know I shouldn't care but….where is my girlfriend?"

"You broke up. The day before your accident, she broke up with you because she overheard me talking to Angela about how I miss you and everything and she broke up with you. The day of your wreck was the day we were supposed to meet up at the coffee cart. I went and waited for you all day. Cam said that you were going to come and tell me how you felt, but you decided to take a ride to clear your mind. That's when a drunk driver collided head on with you and…now you're here. They wanted to pull the plug, they didn't think you were strong enough to pull through I….I…"

"Bones. It's fine. I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere. I promised you 30, 40, or 50 years right?"

She nodded.

"Well then, do you still decline my offer?"

* * *

**_HAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Don't you hate those? Now please, make me happy once again and press the pretty little button at the bottom. Thanks(:_**


End file.
